This invention relates to fixation of ligament grafts.
When a ligament ruptures, it is usually replaced by a ligament graft or a prosthetic ligament. In many cases, a ligament graft is preferable because prosthetic ligaments can wear out.
For example, the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) when ruptured, often requires replacement and a graft is preferred.
In such ACL reconstruction procedures, a bone tunnel is created through the tibia and one through the femur. The ligament graft is then affixed to each bone tunnel by a variety of means, with the goal that the graft will securely heal to the bone in the tunnel.
Presently available techniques are not satisfactory in all respects.